Past or present ? Which will guide to the future ?
by traceur
Summary: AU The main plot will revolve about Soi Fong who is presently living with Rangiku. Things get complicated when some people of their pasts suddenly appear at their workplace. Hopefully I can come up with a better summary in the next days
1. Chapter 1 Enterlude

AN

Happy morning fellow reader!

So this is the first chapter to my first Fanfic. I hope the Characters are not too OOC.

As my mother language is German and not English I'm excusing myself for any grammar or spelling mistakes that slipped through the correction program.

But enough of that, have fun reading and I'm appreciating any sort of critical comment.

Oh yeah before I forget:

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach or the its characters. I'm just a fan.

Chapter 1 Enterlude:

The sun was slowly setting as Soi Fong left her apartment and headed to work. She was early, so she decided to walk instead of taking the subway. Trying to get her head clear after hours of studying she looked through the windows of the shops that were just closing.

The sign of the bar was already in sight, swinging in the wind, looking as if it would come down on the first one, who was careless enough to stand underneath.

Just when Soi was about to enter "The Seireitei" her Mobil began to ring. Looking at the phone she could see "Rangiku", the name of the big busted girl she shared the apartment with, flashing on the display.

It has been three years since Soi had moved in at her apartment, 3 years since they became lovers.

"Three years... So it's been already three years since you left me ..." Soi was deep in thought about her past when a cheerful voice in her ear brought her back to the present.

"Soi ? Hey Soi can you hear me ? "

She looked at the phone. Without realizing she had answered the call but hadn't said a word yet.

The woman on the other side of the line now grew slightly worried.

"Are you OK ? Answer me!"

"Yeah sure I'm OK. Sorry the reception was pretty bad that's probably why you couldn't hear me. So what's the matter ?" she felt a bit bad lying at the woman she cared so much about but she didn't want to think any longer about the events of two years ago.

"You just left without saying a word !" , more words that reminded her of that time, she felt her heart ache, "so I wanted to ask where you are heading ?"

Soi rolled her eyes

"I'm going to work of course, it's Orihime's and my turn today. Just because Ukitake gave you the night off, it doesn't mean I'm free too!" she told her sounding angry although there was nothing to be angry about.

"Besides I told the brat that I'm leaving"

The brat was Toshiro Hitsugaya, he was living with the two of them since he had tried to steal Soi's briefcase and Rangiku talked her into not pressing charges against him or worse. Because he was so " awfully cute" as the busted girl used to say, she wanted to help him. Pretty much without asking she let the boy stay at their apartment and sent the street-kid back to school.

"When will you stop referring to Shiro-chan as brat ?" The voice on the phone asked rhetorically

"But it's a pity that you have to work today, 'cause Shiro-chan is at Ukitake's visiting Momo, so I thought we could have some quality time together" she added half mockingly.

In fact Soi really was disappointed, it was getting harder and harder for the two women to get physical with Soi having exams and the brat always being in the apartment.

That's why she was really happy when the blonde told her that Toshiro would stay out the whole night and offered to visit her at the bar so that they could walk home together.

When Soi entered her workplace she was greeted with the words:

"You are late!"

They were coming from Nanao Ise, the serious looking accountant and manager of the Seireitei who was also replacing Ukitake Juushiro, the owner, most of the time as he was ill 360 days a year.

Suddenly Shunsui, bartender and boyfriend of Nanao ( at least in his thoughts) appeared behind the dark haired woman.

"Don't be so harsh Nanao-chan, she's just five minutes late!" he said grinning and trying to embrace the woman of his dreams.

As she wasn't really in the mood for arguing she just gave him a deadly glare and as fast as he had appeared he vanished behind the counter.

Slightly chuckling because of that strange couple, Soi promised never to be late again and scolded herself mentally for chatting too long with Rangiku.

As expected for the time of the day, there were no customers yet, except for a really young looking

raven-haired girl sitting at the counter, curiously observing Shunsui mixing a drink.

"I'm sorry Soi, but she's already mine" sounded a manly voice from behind her

It was a tall boy with spiky orange hair.

"Ichigo! Don't you have the day off?" she stated in surprise.

"I just wanted to see where he's working." the girl had received her cocktail and then joined the two colleagues.

"Rukia, this is Soi. She is also working here, Soi this is my girlfriend ..."

"Rukia. Nice to meet you." she interrupted him holding her hand out

"Nice meeting you too" she said shaking the girls hand." I'm sorry but I have to get ready for wo..."

Soi was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass.

All eyes were now turned to the back of the room, where one could see two human figures and some boxes, filled with, now, broken glass, lying on the floor.

"Orihime, you are as clumsy as always!" laughed Ichigo while the smaller of the two figures rubbed her back, blushing.

When she lifted herself from the ground, she waved hello to Soi and tried to help the tall guy, she had dragged down with her, stand up as well.

"I'm so sorry Ikkaku-san" she said bowing before the man with the bold head.

He was hired by Ukitake to deal with drunks and other aggressive subjects if necessary.

"Don't worry, I fine. Hopefully there are some spare glasses in the cellar." he said turning back to the door.

"I'll help you carrying them!" Orihime offered but was cut off by Ikkaku's loud voice while his face was filled with slight terror.

"NO!"

When he realised how harsh he had sounded he tried to smile a friendly as possible an told the scared girl to accompany Soi in case guests were to come.

The other members of the crew had of course watched the whole scene and tried hard not to burst out laughing, except for Shunsui who had fallen on the ground behind the counter while holding his stomach in pain and Nanao, who was counting the broken glasses into her daily calculation of expenses.

Soi smiled an thought that maybe today, work could be bearable, above all when she thought of the the talk with her lover and the night after work.


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble ahead

**Authors Note: **

So here's the second chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. As I'm having exams next week, I don't think I will finish the third chapter before the end of next week.

Now let the fun begin ;)

Just one more thing:

As said before I don't own Bleach or its characters. Who would honestly think that I'm that much of an genius ?

Chapter 2: Trouble ahead

That night there weren't many guests ans Soi was getting really bored. Shunsui had suggested to play some drinking games while waiting for orders, but she declined when she saw Nanao glaring at her.

As for the Bartender, by the way he looked now he was probably already playing by himself.

Soi had already lost hope on having a pleasant evening, when a sudden commotion went through the few customers .

Curiously she turned her attention to the door to see where everybody else was now looking.

Although the Chinese woman knew that she would come this evening her breath was taken away by the sight of a tall, big-busted blond, wearing a tight black shirt and a white skirt. Matsumoto Rangiku had entered the bar and sat down at a free table, followed by the eyes of every male in the room.

"Are you aware that every man here is drooling over you ?" Soi asked while writing down her order .

"Hmm? Could it be that you are jealous ?" she teased her lover.

"No, I'm just embarrassed to know you " the waitress countered mockingly and turned to get the order when she was called again.

She turned around only to find herself staring into two hazel eyes and feeling soft, yet hot lips on hers while a gentle hand was cupping her cheek.

Soi quickly broke the kiss, glaring at the woman, who knew exactly that she didn't like this kind of openly displayed affection.

Furiously blushing she went to tell the idiotically smiling Shunsui to tell him which drinks to prepare.

While being in the middle of cashing the cocktails of her girlfriend and Ikkaku, who had joined the blonde woman at her table, she heard a familiar voice that nearly made her drop the money.

The voice belonged to a dark skinned woman with long violet hair standing next to Orihime talking to the waitress.

When Soi's colleague pointed in her direction, the new guest lifted her head and their eyes met.

Three years had passed, since she had last seen those golden orbs.

"Long time no see." the new arrived woman said

"Yo..ru... ichi..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Soi woke up yawning, wanting to embrace the woman next to her. She was disappointed when she only found a pillow next to her, realizing that she was lying in the bed alone._

_She sunk her face deep into the pillow, inhaling the scent of Yoruichi and herself mixed from last night._

_Smiling as well as blushing, she remembered how the older woman had moaned under her touches and how she had made Soi scream her name in exchange._

_She covered her naked body with a blanket ans left the bedroom searching for her girlfriend. _

_It was rare for Yoruichi to leave without waking her up, but as it was just 8 o'clock, she wasn't really angry about being granted more time in the older woman's bed._

_Soi tried calling her but the Mobil was off._

_She assumed that her father and head of Shihouin Construction, the biggest construction company of the country, had summoned his heir._

_Shivering as she thought of the old man, she decided to get back to bed, as her first lecture started at 11._

_When she woke up again, she hoped her lover would have come back by now, but the apartment was still empty._

_Soi left a note to tell Yoruichi, that she'd gone to the university and that she waited for a call at night._

_When the awaited call didn't come until 10 pm, the Chinese girl got a bit angry, but her her anger turned into worry when Yoruichi's Mobil was still turned off._

_Considering the time, Soi thought it was the best to just wait until the next morning, she was just overreacting anyway._

_Despite those thoughts she couldn't help the awkward feeling, she had, before going to sleep._

_After a night of really bad sleep and a lot of nightmares, which all involved Yoruichi being killed or at least getting seriously injured, the worried woman could still only reach the mailbox of her lover._

_As she was now really getting scared about Yoruichi's well being, Soi decided to visit her girlfriend's childhood friend, who always knew what the Shihouin woman was up to._

_She skipped her first lecture and made her way to Shiba Kuukaku's shop._

_Whenever she entered "Shiba's arms", she wondered how somebody could have such a bad taste, to make such a logo_

_Around the door were two arms drawn, which held a large rifle to complete the door-frame._

_Renji, Kuukaku's apprentice, greeted her warmly and told her that the Shiba woman worked on some guns at the back of the shop._

_She went into the room in the back, to find the supposedly hard working, lying on a couch, smoking _

"_Shouldn't you be working, you lazy bum ?" _

_The lazy bum sat up and smiled at the young woman._

"_Since when is it your business, weather I'm working ?" with so much as a welcome, she said_

"_As you can I'm busy. So what can I do for you?"_

_Soi's face got serious, as she remembered why she was here._

"_I'm worried about Yoruichi. I haven't seen her since Monday night and her Mobil has been turned off since then. I thought you could know where she is ? I am afraid that maybe something happened to her."_

"_Well actually, when she was here yesterday, she seemed perfectly fine. That was around noon, but as she was just here to get something for her father, we didn't talk a lot._

"_So it really had something to do with the old man" Soi thought and said_

"_Well at least she seems to be OK. Could you call me if you hear anything?"_

"_Yeah sure." Kuukaku watched the Chinese girl walk to the door._

"_Aaaah screw it" she screamed in her thoughts._

"_Hey Soi! If you're really that worried, try calling her father at home." she tossed her a piece of paper with the number and waved her good bye._

_When she had left the store, Renji peeked into the room._

"_So you broke your promise with Yoruichi ?"_

"_I didn't tell the girl anything. Did I ? " his boss replied while sending smoke clouds to the ceiling _

_Meanwhile Soi was standing in in front of the shop dialling the number in the paper._

"_Shihouin household. How can I help you ?"_

"_Excuse me , this is Soi Fong speaking. Could I talk to Mr. Shihouin?"_

"_I'm sorry Miss Fong, but he is in South Africa at the moment."_

"_Could you please tell him to call me, when he gets back ? I'm searching for his daughter."_

"_Back ? There was an misunderstanding Miss Fong. Mr. Shihouin isn't coming back. The company's headquarters have been moves to South Africa. I'm only here to make sure none of the family's belongings are left behind. As for Miss Yoruichi, I believe she took the same flight as her father yesterday in the morning."_

_Soi sunk to her knees in the middle of the street._

_No. She couldn't have left to another country without saying a word _

_She had to be in her apartment, she wouldn't leave her._

_With tears in her eyes she ran all the way to Yoruichi's home._

_Heavily panting she climbed the stairs to the 4th floor, fumbling the spare key out of her pocket._

_Deep inside her she knew that it would be empty, but she couldn't believe it , not until she had seen it with her own eyes._

_Empty._

_The Chinese girl opened every cupboard, every drawer._

_The only clues left of Yoruichi were the linen and the blankets on the bed, that still held her smell._

_Soi lay down and cried._

_She cried heavily until she was so exhausted, that she fell asleep._

_When she woke up it was already dark outside. Soi walked home only to fall in her bed and start crying again._

_She would now go to the apartment every single day, hoping for her beloved Yoruichi to be there, waiting for her. _

_It became a habit, until the day her key wouldn't work any more. The new owner has obviously changed the locks. _

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**-SLAP**-

The sound of Soi slapping Yoruichi in the face echoed through the bar.

"What the... " Nanao jumped up from her seat behind the bar to aid the new customer, but Shunsui grabbed her shoulder and stopped her by simply shaking his head.

His girlfriend hadn't worked long enough at the Seireitei to know her, but the bartender himself had recognized the woman, that had brought so much joy and even more pain in his little colleague's life, in an instant.

"I'm sorry Nanao-san, but I'm not feeling well, I'll take the rest of the night off." without any more words she placed the tablet on the counter ans went out avoiding the sight of Yoruichi.

While Shunsui was desperately trying to calm the clueless manager down, Ikkaku and Rangiku were still looking at the dark skinned woman, who was touching her red cheek in slight pain.

"So she's back." the bold head stated.

"Obviously." was the only answer.

"She's gonna be trouble."

"You bet she is"

With these words she stood up and slowly walked to the exit, where a surprised Yoruichi was still thinking about the recent encounter with the Chinese girl.

She didn't stop until she was one step behind the violet haired woman.

"Don't you ever come near her again." Rangiku warned her.

Now Yoruichi's head shot up. Ripped from her thoughts, she turned around to look at her former friend, who was only showing her back to her.

She was going to reply something, when she was cut off by an even more icy voice than before.

"One more thing. Welcome back."

Never had Yoruichi heard words, spoken with so much hatred, that even a death-threat would have sounded lovely in comparison

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Author's Note :**

Well it is a bit longer than I expected it to be, but I don't think it's something to complain.

As said the next update will need sometime, but it will be made for sure. So enjoy the rest of the week.


End file.
